ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy's Shed
Fluttershy's Shed is a shed owned by Fluttershy, in which no one is supposed to enter. To keep people out, she says her catchphrase, "Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed!" Appearances * DRESS.MOV * SHED.MOV * SWAG.MOV History The shed made its first appearance in DRESS.MOV, after Fluttershy was asked by Twilight Sparkle if she had seen the Elements of Harmony (after being poked in the butt a couple of times). In response, Fluttershy told Twilight that she hadn't seen them and told her to stay out of her shed, as she entered it and slammed the door. When Fluttershy was out getting a new dress from Rarity, she told her to stay out of her shed as well. The shed's major appearance was, of course, in SHED.MOV, in which Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were trying to look for the Elements of Harmony (or, as Spike calls it, the "Helements of Armory") inside of it. Even though they forgot about what Fluttershy had said multiple times about not going in there before, they entered anyway to find multiple dead woodland animals hanging everywhere on the walls, revealing that she was a psychopathic killer all along. Instead of noticing that, Spike saw that Fluttershy had also kept a bunch of "PlayPony" (a pun on "PlayBoy") copies in box (which also got Rainbow Dash's attention). Even though Pinkie actually noticed the dead animals, she just consider it as "weird art." Rainbow then walked up to her and said that this is what they should have expected from "some quiet b**ch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland critters." Spike was then shown, shocked to discover that Fluttershy had horrifyingly killed Derpy Hooves (who had possibly entered the shed when told not to), and made her into a toaster cozy. All of a sudden, the trio suddenly turned around to see that Fluttershy had returned to her shed, saying (while getting out a chainsaw), "What'd I tell ya'll about coming in my shed?!?" She then began to sing a song (along with the animal skeletons and Derpy toaster), while Spike and Pinkie escaped by jumping out of two windows. Unfortunately, poor Rainbow Dash was left behind, and suddenly got locked up in a torture chair as a result. Fluttershy (who was still singing) then took the chainsaw and sliced Rainbow in half with it. Just as the song ended, police cars were then shown parking outside of the shed as two police officer ponies barged in, demanding to know what was going on. Fluttershy (using the face she has in the real show) tried to tell the cops that it wasn't what it looked like, but it was, of course, hard to believe her because of the things surrounding her (including the supposedly dead Rainbow Dash who had one half of her fall over). Revealing her murderous ways, Fluttershy then got arrested and sent to a mental hospital. Ever since Fluttershy got rehabilitated in SWAG.MOV, it was shown that she redecorated her shed by getting rid of all the dead animals and replacing them with pink wallpaper, floors, and furniture. However, she still doesn't let anyone go in there for some unknown reason. Category:Locations Category:Locations owned by main characters